Roundrobin
Roundrobin is an underground gambling game which utilizes the Bifrost System. It is played by chosen Congressmen who use real life events and cases as a bases for their games. In online gaming, round robin is a method of dividing winnings amongst a group of players by having the game assign, in turn, "loot" to a player or assign an "enemy corpse to loot" to a player. In Bifrost's version of Roundrobin, the "loot" may vary and the "enemy corpse to loot" could be a variety of actions taken that will effect the real world. Note: Most of this is speculation and subject to change. Format The format of Roundrobin is of a high stakes round robin gambling tournament. It can be described as a gamblers' version of "Cat and Mice" or "Hunting Dogs and Foxes" with the Public Safety Bureau's Inspectors and Enforcers playing the role of the "Hunting Dogs" and the members of Bifrost playing the "Foxes." '' The game utilizes the Bifrost System which is a computer-based gambling system which allows the players or "Congressmen" to gamble on real world events or cases. The aim of the game is for the Congressmen to keep winning by preventing their own chips from falling below a certain level, while additionally preventing Sibyl's authorities from discovering them. The game pieces consists of a Dealer, the Congressmen (Players), the Inspectors (Observers) and the Relation Block (Public Safety Bureau). The game starts when Bifrost chooses a case which can be based on a murder or a real life event (e.g. Gubernatorial election). The case is often initiated by a Bifrost Inspector or by one of the Congressmen. At the start of each round or ''"relation," one of the Congressmen assumes the role of the "Dealer." The Dealer acts as the judge for the case and has complete control over manipulating the events in the case by saying "Judge." However, the Dealer cannot exercise judgement without the other players' consent. During the round, the players can bet or invest in stock, bet on the outcomes of events or determine the priority levels for the relation block. The Congressmen can also call on the Inspectors (lower ranking members of their organization) to help out by having them act as observers, use them as helpers to manipulate events in their favor or use them to distract Sibyl's authorities from discovering their operation. There are assigned ranks to the Inspectors with the First Inspector additionally acting as an impartial judge to prevent the other Inspectors from abusing their authority. Inspectors can also call on the First Inspector for support or to help them arrange murders for certain individuals, which then becomes the basis for the next case. At the end of the relation, whoever has the most chips becomes the Dealer for the next round. This game continues until someone has lost. If a Congressman loses all of their chips, then they are susceptible to enforcement which may include them losing all of their wealth and privileges or their lives. Any Congressmen who break the rules is subject to enforcement meaning that Bifrost will destroy them with a blast similar to a Dominator's Destroy Decomposer mode. Likewise, any Inspectors who abuse or misuse their power will also be eliminated. Rules *Players must stay seated for the duration of the relation. Leaving your seat besides at set times is subject for enforcement. *Congressmen are forbidden from over-excessive involvement or abuse of their power during the game, otherwise they are subject to enforcement. *Absence or any other obstructive behavior is subject to enforcement. *Inspectors who are discovered by Sibyl's authorities must be eliminated to prevent disclosure of information regarding Bifrost. Trivia *The earliest use was as a disparaging nickname, along the lines of 'sly dog' or 'dark horse'. *Originally a round robin referred to a petition or letter of protest in which the people who signed the letter applied their signatures one after another in the shape of a circle, so the recipient would not know who signed the petition first. *''Round robin'' may also refer to a letter or document sent sequentially to a certain group of people where each person adds information to the document. If it is a perpetual round robin, each participant removes his old information when the document returns to him, and adds new information before sending the document to the next person in sequence. Category:Bifrost